


Somebody out there

by lecksie31



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecksie31/pseuds/lecksie31
Summary: Junmyeon believes that Valentine's day is a big scam.The flowers, the chocolates, all the sweet words will eventually come to an end anyway, so what is the point?Happiness doesn't last, that's the truth.But, what happens when he meets someone who thinks otherwise?





	Somebody out there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xfeyre19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfeyre19/gifts).



> This didn't really turn out the way it was supposed to, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this!

“There’s somebody out there who’s looking for you  
Someday he’ll find you, I swear that is true.” – Rocket to the Moon

* * *

Valetine's day is the worst of all occasions. 

The flowers you receive are beautiful but well, flowers wither eventually.

Chocolates? Your special someone gives you that but it'll cause you diabetes, hah.

The happiness, it will all go down the drain a few years later.

I used to hate valentine's day so much.

_But do you believe in magic?_

_10 years ago, I witnessed magic before my very eyes_.

* * *

 I, Kim Junmyeon, was so used to being alone, on being happy on my own, it has been that way for a long time.

One thing I realized from the past relationship I had was that the first person I should love is me.

He hurt me big time and it was my fault because I let my world revolve around him to the point that I completely forgot to give time to my friends. I took the blame on that, it was all on me. Our relationship did not work out the way we expected it to be. I loved him but he didn’t love me the same way, it was stupid, really.

I’ve been scarred for life by that relationship, I think.

I mean, we have been together for five years when suddenly he comes up to me and says he’s breaking up with me. Like, what was I supposed to do, then?

He has gotten a girl at work pregnant. He wanted to be a good father.

What was that about? He cheated on me with another girl and now he wants to be a good father?

He confessed everything to me then: he was just using me, he never loved me, he wasn't really into guys. I was just a past time, someone who used to explore his sexuality with. Bullshit, I say. What was I, an experiment that you can just throw away if you failed?

Now, don’t get worked up, I was stupid for trusting Yixing in the first place, the fault was mine.

Let’s not get all sad, that has been a long time ago, almost five years now and I’m way over the love I have for him, it’s just that whenever Valentine’s day is just around the corner, it reminds me of him because we broke up on that cursed day. Every year, I am reminded of how I was used and then tossed away like a doll that someone eventually got tired with.

* * *

 There’s this guy I met on Valentine’s day 10 years ago.

It was kind of funny how we met, as if the strings of fate has finally worked themselves out. My friends set me up on a blind date. I’m not that type of person who goes on these kinds of things, but it felt rude not to attend so I decided to go. Guess what? People never failed to disappoint, my supposed date stood me up. I waited. I should have known better. I went out of the restaurant, ready to leave when suddenly, the rain fell down hard.

I was annoyed, why is everything going so wrong when suddenly, a man shared his umbrella to me.

_“Here, take it.”_

I stared at him in disbelief.

_“Take it, I live near here, you seem like you needed this.”_

He shoves the umbrella to me and run away under the pouring rain.

And there I thought it was going to be the last time I saw him, with his back going farther and farther away. I didn’t even get his name.

_That night, a little bit of my faith in humanity was restored._

* * *

 

That wasn’t the last of it though, we met again coincidentally at a café nearby and since I didn’t bring his umbrella then, we set up another meeting. Another meeting led to another one until eventually, I found myself dating him.

He had the most amazing laugh, I have to tell you.

And as I got to know him better, I only found him more amazing.

He makes me feel all giddy inside, like a high school girl to her crush.

One time, he ordered bouquets of roses and had it sent to my office. Everyone at my office was cooing over me, trying to see who sent all of that to me. It had a simple note attached to it:

_‘I thought of you today.’_

_He was so effortlessly sweet that sometimes, it makes me doubt him._

* * *

 

Have I told you about the one time, on my birthday where he cooked up this big surprise for me?

I was crying at the end of it, to be honest.

It was just a normal day for me, I had to go to work even though it is my birthday and somehow it seemed like not even one of my colleagues new it was my birthday. They were all just quite for the whole morning when suddenly, the paging system of the company played this soft tune. Then, a few moments later, I can hear a familiar voice singing to an unfamiliar song that has lyrics that speaks to me. The voice greeted me with a happy birthday right after and then everyone was singing along. I don’t even know how he did it but after the page ended, he showed up holding a cake and a bouquet of flowers.

Apparently, he made the song himself for me. How lucky can I be to have a person who would dedicate a song to me?

_It was moments like this that I start to think when this would come to an end._

* * *

 

On another day, he picks me up right after work and then when I ask him where we are going, he says it was a secret.

That night, he took me out to this place, a grass field. I was wondering what he expected we will do there when he told me to wait for a few moments. Minutes later, thousands of fireflies showed themselves, lighting the whole place out. It was quite magical, if you have to ask me.

It was the same night where we had our first kiss.

It was also the same night when I asked myself if I am ready to fall in love again.

_After all, falling for someone means being ready to hand over your heart to the possibility of pain._

* * *

 I enter through the two wide doors.

_I am absolutely horrified at the idea of falling in love again because when you start loving people, you prepare yourself to be hurt as love never comes without pain._

Slowly, I walked, making sure I won’t trip.

_I truly am amazed at the people who gets heart broken and yet still manages to love over and over again. I think they are absolutely strong._

I hear the song start to play and it fills the room.

“You need a man who holds you for hours, make your friends jealous, when he brings you flowers.”

_I know all men are not the same, but how can I trust anyone else when the one man I decided to give my trust to, stepped on my heart in front of me and crushed it to pieces?_

“He’s gonna kiss you and you’ll feel the world, stand still, there’s somebody out there, who will.”

_The love I had before turned me into a pessimistic person who believe that there are no happy endings in real life, that those are just for stories, conjured by writers to give hope to people._

Everyone in the room seemed to be looking at me, but for once, I didn’t really care.

_Who’d have thought that someone would patiently wait for me to be able to stand on my feet again, that he would make me believe in love again?_

I was only a few steps away now, so I walk faster, wanting to get there as soon as I can.

_Isn’t it amazing how you can spend all your life living without this person and now you just can’t imagine how life would be without him? How you told yourself you can’t love but then this person comes along and now you can’t even remember not being in love?_

Finally, I reach him, my soon to be husband. Who’d have thought that it would be on Valentine’s, the day I hated the most that I would get married?

It has been 5 years since the day we met, the day he lent me that umbrella, where he started restoring my faith in humanity.

Now, here we are, exchanging our vows to one another.

I lean in for the kiss and he kissed me like he always did: like it was the first time.

On the night of our honeymoon, he was staring at me, eyes hazy from all the sex we had, when suddenly he spoke.

_“Junmyeon, I love you.”_

* * *

 Today, on Valentine’s day, 10 years after we first met, we renewed our vows.

I find it really ironic how the day I used to hate became my favorite. Life works funny that way, I guess.

But what I know is this, happy endings do happen in real life, it ain’t just for the books, it ain’t just in fairy tales.

You just have to find the person that will be worth trusting, the one you know you can hand your heart over to knowing there’s a possibility that they might break it but trusting them enough not to.

After all the pain I have gone through in my life, I found happiness and I plan to hold on to it for the rest of my life.

Oh Sehun gave me patience when I needed it the most, he threaded lightly on the path towards me because he knew I was scared and he loved me like no one did.

I am a lucky man, indeed.

* * *

If you ever find yourself in the middle of being hopeless, of throwing away any chance of love because you think it’s going to fail anyway, I hope you know that there’s somebody out there who will prove to you that you’re worth it. You are worth loving, do not forget that. Magic happens when you're on the brink of giving up. Oh Sehun was my Valentine's magic, a miracle if I must say. One day, you'll get to witness a magic of your own.

* * *

 

_Maybe, Valentine’s day ain’t so bad after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader, 
> 
> I wish you get the happiness you deserve. I hope you witness a magic of your own, one day soon.
> 
> My friend, Steph, was so down when all she got to read for Valentine's were angsty and sad stories so I thought of giving this gift to her. I wanted to do something very light and fluffy but I don't know if this was it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm planning to release a series soon, I hope you stay tuned for it.


End file.
